


The camera's eye

by sam_midwinter



Series: Stucky fluff and plot what plot? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bearded Bucky Barnes, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Chest Hair, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Nobody is Sad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, because he's happy and not keeping up with the wax job, blowjob, everyone is happy, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_midwinter/pseuds/sam_midwinter
Summary: In which Bucky and Steve decide to make a sex tape, plot what plot?





	The camera's eye

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me and refused to leave until it was typed out. So here you go!

“Look, all I’m saying is that what winds up on the internet stays on the internet, it’s forever.” Tony was gesturing with his hands again as he spoke, part dramatics and part instinct. Steve had always found it amusing to watch, it made tony come across as flamboyant. “If you’re going to make a sex tape, it should never be filmed on a cellphone or be put on a computer. Keep it safe on the memory stick or, film it on good old cassettes.”

“Tony you can’t complain about the people who get their private cloud accounts hacked when you have like six various clips of you in very questionable position and most certainly not safe for work on the internet.” Rhodey commented, looking completely done with Tony, fork dangling down as he had temporarily forgotten about the spaghetti al salmone that Bucky had made for everyone.

Bucky let out a chuckle, grinning widely as he placed his beer to his lips. The glee glittering in his eyes as he kept his gaze on Tony, listening to what he was saying and observing every movement that the other made. Which now included smacking Rhodey on his bicep. “Four but that is beside the point. Everyone knows that uploading such things to a cloud is asking for it to be leaked out to the world, especially if you have somewhat of a name. And I consented to being filmed. The moment I realised I was being filmed anyway.”

“You didn’t even realise you were being filmed?” Sam questioned Tony, then shook his head and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and continued scratching Merle behind his ear. The dog’s eyes fell shut and he leaned into Sam’s touch.

“I’m an adventurous soul Sam. The moments that are online were ones I was unaware of at first. There are more clips of course, but unlike the rest of the world I can trust Friday to keep it safe for me, until I decide that the world is ready for me in all my glory.” Tony smirked that confident smirk of his, spreading his arms as if he was the Cristo Redentor statue on top of the Corcovado in Brazil.

“The world will never be ready for that Tony.” Rhodey inserted quickly.

“Luckily for the world, they’ll never see the daylight of it.” Tony huffed, took his glass of whiskey and finished the remains of it in one gulp. “I can’t very well post anything without their consent now can I? I don’t know where they are and I have no desire to find out just to post a video that by now is years old when frankly, the picture quality could be so much better. And I am not going as far as remastering all that stuff because Pepper would never let me hear the end of it.”

“I don’t think I could do that. Film myself while having sex with someone.” Sam shook his head again and finished his beer. Merle moved of his lap. “I don’t know, to risky. And why would I want to watch myself having sex with someone later?”

“Masturbation.” Bucky put his fork down on his empty plate. “I’d do it. Make a sex tape.”

“Really?” Tony almost seemed stunned at this suggestion. “One would think that you two from an older generation wouldn’t be up for it.” At that, Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“The only reason there isn’t a sex tape out of him yet is because back in the old days, we couldn’t film. And in present days, we haven’t filmed. If he had been born in this generation there would be some clips out there on the world wide web take my words.” Steve said, feeling how Bucky nudged his shoulder against his arm.

“What Steve said.” Bucky pointed to Steve with his fork, then put it in his mouth and got up gesturing at the others to hand them their plates. A shuffle began and Bucky began to collect the plates on a pile.

“I can’t believe I’m about to ask this, would you?” Sam asked Steve, raising both of his eyebrows as the question was asked. Rhodey just shook his head and looked down to the table. Tony looked possibly scandalised before he even had heard the answer and Bucky was watching Steve with interest.

“I haven’t thought about it.” Steve gave the safe answer, and Sam seemed happy to have been given such an indifferent answer to the question and changed the topic. Bucky continued to clean up the table with Rhodey’s help, and Steve remained seated by Tony and Sam, listening how the others started a discussion about some new television show.

But the evening was reaching its end. And less than an hour later they were standing by the door, listening to Tony as he was pulling on his coat again. Getting ready to leave, Sam with a dish wrapped in foil in in his hands and Rhodey being blank, just wanting to go home. They wished their goodbyes, and Steve locked the door after them.

“We should do it though you know?” Bucky mused, stepping over to Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. He kissed him, and Steve could feel the smug smirk against his lips. “Make a sex tape.”

 

-

 

It hadn’t come back up on conversation again after that. Bucky had continued his work on the spare bathroom and didn’t voice it anymore to Steve. Either he had set it out of his mind or just plain forgot. Steve guessed that Bucky had forgot, he had never been good at hiding things from Steve and every time he looked at Bucky he saw him wander around with the same swagger as always, a whistle to a song and occasionally singing. No tension in his shoulders, neck, Bucky had just forgotten.

And truth to be told, Steve hadn’t thought much about it either. He went to the Avengers compound and he trained with the others, he directed missions from a safe distance. He tried out a new outfit that Tony had put together for him and wound up bickering that it felt to heavy. So Tony took it back to make the preferred adjustments, some of which would result in him sitting in front of a sewing machine. That idea amused Steve to no end.

He went away for a couple of days on a mission himself with Natasha and Sam. A quick three day trip down to Colombia that was wrapped up just as quickly as it had started. And Bucky being Bucky had of course felt the need of sending explicit voicemail messages that made Steve’s ears and neck turn red at the sudden fear that anyone had overheard them. When he had texted him back about it, Bucky had just sent a series of the laughing with tears emoji and left it at that.

The thought about them making their own tape didn’t occur until he one afternoon, made his way back to the Avengers Compound in the afternoon, having spent the morning at home with Bucky to help him mount the new television on the wall. And Steve honestly couldn’t understand why they needed an 85 inch television when their 70 inch still worked perfectly fine. He had always been for indulging into whatever they wanted since they had moved into the apartment, but that he had found pointless.

Bucky had just told him to shut up and help him. So Steve did exactly that, and then helped him mount the 70 inch in the bedroom. The 50 inch they had in the bedroom, they just placed on the bed and Bucky said he’d manage that one on his own. So Steve had kissed him goodbye and head off.

It was during that walk that he had paused by an electronics store. Attracted by the big red signs in the window that said clearance, shutting down. So Steve had gone inside and looked over the camcorders. The cheaper ones had already been sold out, so Steve wound up buying one of the pricier ones after being told that 4K would guarantee beautiful picture of the wife and children during a summer beach trip.

An equally red plastic bag around his wrist, Steve arrived at the compound later than he had intended, but not late for any meetings so he wasn’t about to apologise. He went to his room, which still hadn’t been gifted away to any other recruits incase he and Bucky changed their mind of moving in. And even so, Steve liked knowing that there was a bed he could collapse in if they came in late at night.

He spent the next fifteen minutes unwrapping the camcorder. And unlike what people thought and liked to assume and tease him about, he was not helpless with it and didn’t have to ask for any help. A manual came for a reason. So he left it to charge and went about with his work for the day. Come evening, Steve returned home and realised that he had forgotten the camcorder.

It didn’t matter. He found Bucky sitting in the couch, television remote in hand and watching the new piece of technology. He had spent his entire day hooking everything back up and connecting all the cables and wires so everything worked flawlessly again. He had done the same in the bedroom, he told Steve, and connected the 50 inch in the guest bedroom that never had been used.

They ordered Thai food and flicked open Bucky’s book of 1001 movies you have to see for you die to find their evenings entertainment. Previous Christmas all of the Avengers had found it a hilarious idea to each gift them a book to help them get climatised. They had been gifted among others, 1001 albums to listen to, 1001 beers to drink, 1001 buildings to see, 1001 books to read, 1001 days that changed the world, 1001 foods to eat, 1001 escapes to make, 1001 inventions that changed the world, 1001 paintings to see, 1001 television shows to see,  1001 songs to hear, 1001 wines and 1001 whiskeys to drink.

Steve had been less amused at the jab, but Bucky had found it hilarious and it wasn’t unusual to see him flick through a book to amuse his afternoon away with if he had nothing to do, going on a discover spree again. They checked of To Kill a Mockingbird for old school movie, and Spirited Away for a modern movie.

The camera made it home the very next day however. And as Steve stepped into their loft, he hung up his jacket and kicked of his shoes. He left the bag in the hallway and took out the camera. Pressed the button to turn it on and then pressed the other to start recording. As soon as the red dot started blinking in the corner of the little screen that he saw, Steve knew that he was filming and grinned to himself.

“Hey Bucky!” He called out and went in search for him. “Where are you?” Bucky never needed to respond, Steve instantly found in in the living room, sprawled out on the couch with Merle in between his legs. The music was playing and Bucky was reading a book and scratching the dog behind his ear. “Surprise!” Steve still wore his grin, stepping out so Bucky could see him and filmed the other on the couch.

Bucky looked up with his eyebrows raised, and then frowned when he saw what Steve held in his hands. But still, an amused little smile came over him. Merle showed more excitement at the return of Steve, and struggled up from in between Bucky’s legs and stood up, tail wagging wildly as he wanted Steve to come closer and pet him, clever enough not to forfeit his spot on the couch. “What the hell is that?” Bucky asked.

“It’s a camcorder.” Steve responded, giving in to Merle and stepped over to pet the dog, making sure that he kept filming Bucky and then sat down by Bucky’s feet. Merle came over to lick Steve on his face, and for a moment he was forced to film the floor.

“Why did you get a camcorder?” Bucky asked curiously, placing his book on his stomach and gave Steve his full attention. Steve shrugged, making Merle lay down again and filmed Bucky again.

“You said we should make a sex tape. So I figured, with Tony’s little lecture about clouds and phones not being safe for that sort of stuff, that we should invest in a camcorder.” Steve took a lot of joy in seeing the surprised look on Bucky’s face, and even more now when he knew that he forever had it filmed and could watch it whenever he liked. It made him laugh.

“You’re on board with that?” Bucky asked surprised. “I didn’t think you would be.”

“You never asked what I thought, just suggested it. Anyhow. I can see us making a tape. Why not? It could be fun, and like you said, masturbation. You can watch it when I’m out of town and you feel lonely. Plus, it would be pretty hot to fuck you with us playing on the television wouldn’t it?” Steve asked, a coy smile spreading. And Bucky laughed, putting his arms behind his head and looking to Steve with a wolfish grin.

“Captain America is asking me if I want to make a sex tape. I never thought I’d live to see the day. What would your mother say?” Bucky sounded way to amused with the situation.

“My mother would hopefully be happy about the existence of a sex life that she actually should have no business in.” Steve retorted, and Bucky laughed again. “So, what do you say?” Steve asked with a wink.

“What, now?” Bucky asked, pointing down to his stomach as if that indicated the time. Steve just shrugged a little bit in response.

“We can do it some other time to, doesn’t have to be now, it can be whenever we want it to be.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, It would be my genuine, literal pleasure to let you fuck me on this couch right now. And even better if you catch us both on tape.” Bucky picked up the book, dug out the bookmark and then dropped the book from the floor.

“Luckily for you, I can live up to that. Merle get down.” Steve gave the dog a gentle push. Merle with a protesting whine, did as he was told and jumped down from the couch, wandering away to the kitchen. Bucky’s smirk remained wolfish and Steve placed the camcorder on the table, flipping the little screen so he could see Bucky in the small frame. How a little screen like that was supposed to make the picture look stunning, Steve found hard to believe.

He turned to Bucky, who grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve grinned in it, placing a hand in Bucky’s neck and kissed him back with the same passion that Bucky was offering. He eased in between Bucky’s legs easily, a natural position for the pair of them.

Bucky’s hands trailed down Steve’s chest, then slid under the hem to push it further off. “Get it off.” Bucky whined against Steve’s lips, and how could he protest against that? He sat up, grabbed the t-shirt in his neck and pulled it over his head. Bucky licked his lips at the sight, moving up to kiss the skin on Steve’s throat, then on his shoulder, then on his chest and brushed his thumb over one of Steve’s nipples.

Steve moved his hand into Bucky’s hair, giving it a slight tug to tilt Bucky’s head back. The dark, hungry grin was still over his lover. And hand still holding Bucky’s dark hair, he kissed him, holding him in place as Bucky parted his lips and brought tongue into their kiss. Steve felt Bucky’s hands move down his side, tickling the skin with his nails and felt how he hooked his thumb by Steve’s belt.

“I want to film you.” Bucky muttered in between their kiss, pressing his hand against Steve’s crotch, allowing Steve to shudder. “Blow me.” Bucky suggested, voice hoarse and his wonderful lips now darker and swollen, grin in place and god, Steve loved the sight.

“Get the camera.” Steve told him, giving him one last kiss before getting off the couch. “Take the camera, I’ll be right back.” He promised Bucky before tearing himself away from the other. Bucky whined in protest, still trying to hold on to Steve’s wrist before letting it slide out of his grip.

“Steve!” Bucky called out for him, but he didn’t stop. Steve darted to the bedroom, and he heard Bucky groan dramatically in protest. Steve went over to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube that he was looking for, as well as snatched some condoms with him before returning to the living room.

Bucky had done as he had been told and grabbed the camcorder, he was trying out some buttons to see what did what and positively glowed when Steve returned, facing the camera to him. Steve placed the lube and condoms on the table, hearing a soft _ah_ come from Bucky. “Won’t get far with that now will we?” Steve flashed his teeth to Bucky and the camera, kneeling down on the floor in front of Bucky who looked far too happy with the camera in his hands. Steve loved it.

“Well, you can fuck me raw. The lube however, is appreciated.” Bucky mused.

“You don’t like the mess.” Steve grinned to Bucky, tugging down the other’s sweatpants and pulled them off. Bucky actually giggled at that, and shifted along with Steve in every movement that the he indicated.

“True.” Bucky shifted in the couch, getting more comfortable and bit down on his lower lip, watching the little screen in the camcorder that he had twisted back to himself intently. And Steve to oblige him, looked straight at the lense rather than Bucky. He stroked his hand up Bucky’s abs, pulling his shirt further up himself now.

He pressed his lips against the strong muscles, feeling how they tensed and shifted underneath the light touch. Steve stroked Bucky through the fabric of his black boxers and wondered for a second if he didn’t wear any other colours. His thought was quickly pushed away at the soft moan of Bucky, watching how his chest sunk deeper from the sigh of it. He pressed another kiss just above the waistband on Bucky’s hip, then nipped slightly at the skin to hear that sharp intake of breath again.

Steve hooked his fingers over the waistband, and pulled them off with Bucky’s cooperation. He was already hard, which didn’t surprise Steve in the slightest. He had felt it, and he had noticed it with the heated passion which Bucky had kissed him with.

And slowly, teasingly and all for Bucky’s show and joy to film, he moved his fingers around Bucky’s cock and slowly began to stroke him and all while keeping his eyes on the lens. He kissed Bucky’s abdomen again, back on his hip, then on his thigh and watched how Bucky was squirming in anticipation.

He let his tongue lick up from the base of Bucky’s cock to the head. “Fuck Stevie.” Bucky whimpered, making Steve want to grin. If he had gotten this worked up so quickly then the rest of the act would be nothing more but joy for Steve and he longed to hear those moans, longed to watch Bucky squirm and tilt his head back, reaching for the back of the couch and gripping onto it to have something to hold on to that kept him in this world. He longed to forget all they had read about in those books, about eye contact and matching breathing and longed to fuck Bucky senseless on the couch.

Holding Bucky’s cock stable by the base, he let his other hand move up and under Bucky’s shirt, pinching one of his nipples in between his fingers and heard Bucky whimper, moving his hips towards Steve. And Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s cock, kissing him, sucking at him and licking him. He spat in his hand, wrapping it around Bucky’s cock and stroked him again, getting him wet while he shifted on the floor, allowing himself to sit in a more comfortable position and licked his own lips.

He began to take Bucky in his mouth. Bucky arched his hips towards Steve with a whimper, making him pull back. “Patience.” Steve teased with a grin that he knew Bucky hated in times like these, and brought his hand back from under Bucky’s shirt.

“Fuck you and your patience.” Bucky muttered in response, switching hands with which he held the camera from his metal one to his other hand. Rather that than break it. Steve snickered, pressed down on Bucky’s hip with his now free hand and took Bucky in his mouth again.

Bucky moaned again, shutting his eyes for a split second before looking back to the camera. Steve worked on him first, warming up his own skill first before glancing to Bucky and the camera. “Fuck Stevie, you look so beautiful like that.” Bucky told him, and Steve wanted to hum in delight.

His metal hand came down and brushed Steve through his hair again, and the cold fingers brushed by Steve’s cheekbone and down his hollowed cheeks as Steve worked on him. Slowly unravelling the composed way which Bucky liked to hold himself. Make him moan and whimper, grab the cushions of the couch to hold on to something, wanting to move his hips so desperately towards Steve and his mouth, make him lose his composure and make him beg.

The film would be shaky, resting more on Bucky’s stomach than being held in a solid grip, moving with every single breath that Bucky took, every moan and every whimper as Steve sucked at the head of Bucky’s cock, then moved his mouth back down again over Bucky and taking him in his mouth until he felt Bucky in the back of his throat.

And then he pulled back, much to Bucky’s disappointment and he let it show with a whine. “Stevie no, no no please don’t leave me hanging.” He begged, stroking his metal thumb over Steve’s swollen lower lip. Steve just grinned at him and took it in his mouth, biting down on it.

Bucky pulled his thumb back. He had explained it once, while he didn’t feel pain in it, he felt something, he felt the pressure, however the arm was constructed and programmed to his brain. Tony had tried to explain it after many sleepless nights of researching it, but neither of them had listened. “I got you.” Steve promised, kissing the very same thumb that he had just bit and reached behind him. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and Bucky’s grin was back.

Steve flipped the cap open and squirted some of the lube on his fingers. He dropped it back to the floor and moved his focus back to Bucky, who didn’t waste a second to tell Steve just what he wanted. “C’mon Steve don’t leave me hanging like this.” Bucky whined.

Steve slid his fingers in between Bucky’s cheeks, watching him squirm on the couch. Bucky shifted one of his legs, allowing it to rest over Steve’s shoulder just as he slid his finger inside of him and Bucky let out the most wonderful mean, moving towards Steve’s hand.

He didn’t stay by one finger for long, Bucky was already worked up, and rarely needed extensive preparation. He added another finger, and Bucky’s breathing hitched again. By the time that Steve added a third and started stroking Bucky’s cock again he could tell that the other was close. When he wasn’t panting he was moaning, when he wasn’t moaning he was whimpering. He shifted, unable of being stuck in the same spot so Steve let go of Bucky’s couch, reached for the camera and put it aside. Loving their corner couch that allowed for the camera to still film them.

“Do you want to cum like this?” Steve asked, watching Bucky nod, biting down on his lip again. “Alright baby.” Steve muttered, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s warm skin and started to search for that sweet spot of his. His own cock was straining against his jeans, and Steve wanted to strip off them. But first, first he wanted to watch Bucky unravel completely.

So he took Bucky back in his mouth and continued to suck. Bucky’s breathing hitched, and Steve felt his human hand through his hair again. He heard the plates of Bucky’s metal arm whirr and grab the couch behind him again. And all that filled Steve’s ears were Bucky’s repeating moaning of _ah_ and various curses and whimpers as Steve fucked him with his fingers.

And then he felt the twitch in Bucky’s thighs, felt him tense up, the grip of his hair grew harder and gave sweet sting and then Bucky’s breath hitched fully. When Steve heard the deep groan, felt Bucky’s hips move towards him and watched how Bucky tilted his head back, he tasted the cum in mouth. Salty and yet perfect.

He let Bucky ride it out, relieving the pressure on Bucky’s hips that had been keeping him in place and let him move however he needed. Towards Steve’s mouth, towards his hand and moving against Steve’s fingers and whimpering. When he finished, Steve pulled away and removed his hand. He moved up to Bucky and gave him a lazy kiss, allowing Bucky to taste himself on Steve’s lips as he lazily wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, brushing his fingers over the nape of Steve’s neck, sending a chill down Steve’s back.

“Did you like that?” Steve whispered to Bucky, feeling him grin against his lips and nodd lightly. They brushed their noses together, resting their foreheads together as Steve let Bucky have a calm moment. And then, not unlike Bucky in a moment of post orgasm, Bucky giggled, mind going into overload with endorphins and oxytocin firing all over his beautiful brain like fireworks, Steve imagined.

And the thought of that alone, the joy and the pleasure that he had brought his partner made him giggle along with him, brushing his fingers over Bucky’s cheek and kissed him. “I love you.” Steve whispered to Bucky, leaning into Bucky’s touch and rested in the curve of his neck. Allowing Bucky a minute to recover first.

“Mm. Love you too.” Bucky whispered, pressing his lips to Steve’s hair and took a breath. “Just need a minute.” Bucky trailed his fingers down Steve’s side, shifting slightly underneath him.

“Way ahead of you.” Steve muttered, pressing light kisses against Bucky’s neck. For the next couple of minutes they just laid there on the couch, kissing each other and softly touching one another. Giving Steve the well needed time to wind down a bit as well, ensuring that once they finished off their act that he wouldn’t reach his climax within two thrusts, something they both had learned was possible.

It was Bucky who took the initiative again, Steve felt the coy smirk on Bucky’s lips, and felt Bucky’s hand slide in between them again. Steve groaned when he felt Bucky’s touch against his jeans, trying to unbuckle his belt with one hand and sparking Steve’s brain back to action. “Ready?” Steve asked, wanting to be certain before he did anything.

“Get out of these pants Cap.” Bucky commanded Steve, and who was he to object?

Steve pulled way from Bucky, who reshifted himself on the couch and began to stroke himself all while glancing if the camera was still running, still positioned to film them. Steve unbuckled his belt, and then with Bucky’s help tugged them down past his hips. Bucky’s lips met him again, and for a moment they found themselves lost in a kiss that made heat pool in Steve’s stomach.

“Get on your back.” Bucky whispered to Steve, shifting away from the couch. And Steve did as he was asked, taking Bucky’s previous position on the couch and loved that they had gone all in with the size during their splurge, it could fit the pair of them without any risk of falling off. Bucky tossed him a condom, and Steve ripped the small wrapper open, rolling it down over himself and saw Bucky do the same.

“You want to do me as well?” He asked, breathless at the sight ahead of him. Bucky shook his head, mane of hair going everywhere as he grabbed the bottle of lube and straddled Steve’s legs.

“Just don’t want to make more of a mess than necessary.” Bucky opened the bottle of lube, spreading some on the palm of his hand. “Next time.” He winked to Steve, spreading the lube over Steve’s cock, along with the little bit of lube that was on the condom.

“And you said you didn’t mind me fucking you without.” Steve teased, catching the roll of Bucky’s eyes and laughed, a deep, warm sound. He placed his hands on Bucky’s strong thighs, enjoying the feel of pure muscle to his touch.

“Ready?” Bucky asked, moving further up Steve’s lap and ready to lower himself on Steve.

“Hold on.” Steve reached for the camera again, flipping the screen back and made sure that he had the most wonderful view of Bucky in it. “Can’t have you film all the fun.”

Bucky licked his lips at the sight, looking both beautiful and terrifying at the same way. Bucky Barnes within him, showing and trusting himself with the most intimate, and private moments to Steve. And the Winter Soldier within him, being on a chase of that sensation that had made him feel so inexplicably good.

And then Bucky lowered himself on Steve, tilting his head back and exposed that wonderful neck of his, moaning as Steve slowly filled him up. He struggled with the tempation of just thrusting up to Bucky, moving into him and feeling that warmth and pressure of Bucky around him. But he didn’t, knowing fully well how Bucky liked to take his time, how he needed to take his time he said, just to feel everything and get used to Steve

It was a beautiful sight, watching Bucky move down on him like that, pausing and shuddering, moaning and moving back up and then further down again until he had lowered himself all the way over Steve, both of his hands on Steve’s chest to keep him balanced and cock hard again. He muttered filthy curses under his breath, and a shiver came over him again.

And Steve loved him for it. He brought his free hand up to Bucky, and let the other take his thumb into his mouth, sucking at it. Then letting go of it with a soft pop before Bucky moved on top of him again. Steve groaned, and griped Bucky’s hip again. Bucky removed his hands from Steve’s chest and leaned back, exposing all of his beautiful self to Steve and the camera as he slowly worked on finding a pace, warming himself up.

He was moaning before long, quickening his pace a little and managing to twist his hips just in that way which made Bucky unravel, grinding himself against Steve and stroking his own chest, putting up such a loving show for Steve, who did his best to keep his focus and to keep the camera fixed on Bucky and somewhat stable.

“Fuck Stevie.” Bucky whimpered. “Feels so fucking good.” Bucky moaned, cheeks flushed and lips parted still, eyes shut and his hair falling in his face, skin glittering with sweat, cock glistening with precum again. And Steve watched Bucky bite down hard on his lower lip and whimpered again. A sound that almost didn’t seem to come from him, but Steve had made him sound like that many times before and to him it sounded like music.

And now with Bucky’s movements comfortable, at ease and showing no hint of any discomfort, Steve thrusted along with him. Dancing their dance together of knowing one another's bodies inside and out. Knowing exactly how to make the other feel good, and for Steve half of that meant just watching Bucky enjoy himself like that. Hearing him moan and whimper and feel the heat of their bodies in between them and that deep, pooling pressure in his gut.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Steve asked, wanting and needing to move more. To quicken his pace to a point that he couldn’t keep now. To pin Bucky down with his weight and just claim him, to fuck Bucky into oblivion until nothing else remained but them.

“As if I’d ever say no.” Bucky breathed, looking down to Steve and moaned again, working hard on driving Steve insane just by how he looked. And the bastard was enjoying it, was enjoying himself.  

Steve laughed, putting away the camera and at that moment didn’t care where it wound up. He sat up, pulling Bucky in for a kiss and held his body close to himself. Bucky moaned in their kiss, moving his arms around Steve’s shoulders and let his hips come to a halt, then moved off Steve.

They shifted on the couch, swapping places with one another so Bucky was the one on the couch, adjusting the camera again and had rolled over onto his stomach. So Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s beck and then softly down his spine.

Bucky hummed at the touch, stretching out his arms and arching his back to Steve’s lips. Steve grinded his hips towards Bucky, who hummed again. “D’you want me to fuck you?” Steve whispered to him again, pressing a kiss behind Bucky’s ear.

“Steve, you better get going now.” Bucky growled to him, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh again. He pressed his forehead to Bucky’s back, and then pushed himself back up. He grabbed Bucky’s ass, moving his cock between his cheeks and stroked his fingers down Bucky’s spine. Bucky whimpered. “Stevie.” He whined, and how could he deny him that?

So Steve moved back inside of Bucky, sliding in with ease from the lube and their previous act. And he didn’t have to take it as slow as Bucky had taken it earlier. One swift movement and he had moved back fully into Bucky, who let out a long shaky breath at the feeling. Muscles in his back tensing and relaxing, shifting and hands struggling in their search to hold on to something.

He thrusted into Bucky, slowly at first, working up a pace and watched how Bucky moved against him. Moaning at every thrust and doing his best to work alongside with Steve. So he leaned in, pressing himself against Bucky’s back and tilted the other’s head slightly to the side, allowing him to kiss Bucky again. He traced his hand rom Bucky’s shoulder to his bicep and to his hand, which Bucky clutched immediately. Holding him so hard that Steve’s fingers ached.

Blood thrummed through Steve’s ears, and all he could was how it rushed through his head and heard Bucky’s moans, heard the sound of their skin slapping and moving against one another.

Steve groaned against Bucky’s skin, biting down on the other’s shoulder. “Fuck Stevie-” A gasp for air interrupted Bucky, followed by a whine and he tightened around Steve. “Fuck Stevie, like that, don’t stop don’t stop just like tha- _ah!_ ”

And even if it pained Steve to keep that same pace, while he wanted to do nothing more but to go faster and harder he didn’t. Bucky had asked him not to, and keeping up the same pace and the same strength behind his thrusts made Bucky come apart.

He was writhing underneath Steve to the best of his extent of which he was able. He was moaning, one moan being interrupted by the next and he was so god damn tight around Steve that he found it difficult to think, found it difficult to act on anything else but instinct.

The intoxicating heat in Steve’s body coiled and twisted, coming to rest in a deep, warm pressure by abdomen. “Fuck Stevie I’m gonna-” Bucky didn’t finish his sentence, he came and shuddered all over.

The sight of it, hearing it made him realise just how close he had been himself. And it took two, three more thrusts before he came himself with a deep moan. Resting his forehead in Bucky’s neck, breathing down and feeling the cold shiver come over him. Then his muscles grew slack, and he was suddenly too tired to keep holding himself up. So he settled down on top of Bucky with a content sigh, gently as to not crush him.

And Bucky giggled again, sounding absolutely wonderful to Steve’s ears. And he couldn’t help but join in. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder, then took the metal hand in his own and brought it up to his lips.

“That’ll be one fucking hot tape.” Bucky muttered, giggling one final time.

 

-

 

“You know what we should do?” Bucky asked as he came into the kitchen the next day, body towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damp. The metal arm was shiny, still having small droplets on it. Steve only stole a glance at him before he looked back down to the morning’s newspaper and continued on his breakfast.

“What?” Steve asked. When Bucky didn’t answer at first he looked up and saw to his despair that Bucky was drinking juice from the carton. “Bucky don’t do that! Use a glass like a normal person.” He whined.

Bucky didn’t seem to care and put the carton back into the fridge. The door slammed shut with more force than necessary making the jar of dog treats on top rattle. Merle, the poor thing looked up from his basket in the hope of receiving one. Bucky leaned over the kitchen island and pulled the newspaper away from Steve. “We should upload it.” He suggested with a coy smile. Steve raised his eyebrow to Bucky. “On the internet, it’ll be fun.”

Steve toyed with the idea, tried to think of why it would be a bad idea. Tried to think of any argument that would put Bucky off the thought and found that he came up with none. “Think about it.” Bucky raised his shoulders. “I think it’s pretty exciting knowing that people can watch us. And besides, it’ll make people and reporters stop pestering you of who your dream woman would be in this century if they know that you fuck the life out of me. And all the questions of, _hey Mr Rogers, are you a hundred year old virgin_ will stop as well. We can come out at the same time and give something back to the world. Imagine what us coming out would do for the queer world. Just think about it. Think all that we’d be able to set in movement because Captain America sucks dick.”

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t argue. “What a beautiful way with words you have.” Steve teased and took his mug of coffee. “When it’s on the internet it’s not going to come down Bucky. You know that right? People will figure out a way to download it and copy it and upload it all over.”

Bucky shrugged. “We’re already all over the internet. You got a novel for a wikipedia article. Nat leaked all of shield’s files on the internet so anyone who knows how to google and has a little bit of interest in me can figure out pretty much everything I’ve done.” Bucky chuckled, then fell silent as the thought raced through him of what he had done. Just as Steve was about to reach out for him Bucky shrugged the thought of him. “So? What do you think?”

“It’s not edited.” Steve said, not really understanding himself why he chose that as an argument, it didn’t matter that much anyhow.

“So?” Bucky repeated. “Makes it more real that it’s a genuine thing. And we’ll upload it and write amateur in the title or something.” Bucky leaned back in over the kitchen island, legs swinging up to keep his balance and kissed Steve. “What do you think?” He bit on his lower lip, looking up to Steve with a smirk.

And Steve? Steve found that he had no objections to Bucky. No alarming feeling in his gut to tell Bucky no, they weren’t going to upload something that private. Bucky was right, even if they had tried to live their lives in privacy there still was a lot of information out on the internet about the way that Steve lived his life, how it had gotten on there was still beyond him. All he knew was that he didn’t like the sensation of how it hadn't been his choice. And uploading something of their own accord would still put them in the position of control. And it was a rather arousing thought to know that the world would get to see his love for Bucky.

“Okay.” Steve nodded, giving Bucky his approval. “Okay you can upload it.” Bucky beamed at him, excitement bursting out of his pores. He kissed Steve again and raced to the bedroom while holding the towel in place. Steve snickered and pulled the newspaper back to him.

Bucky came back out two minutes later, wearing nothing but sweatpants and had their laptop shoved under his arm and the camcorder in his other hand. He sat down beside Steve and connected the pair. Steve didn’t watch but kept reading the newspaper even if it didn’t contain anything interesting for him. Bucky dragged the file onto their computer, and then excitedly tapped Steve’s arm when they could view it. So Steve leaned in and took a look, forgetting about his newspaper as he marvelled at the beauty of the picture. It turned out such a little camera could film beautifully. But that didn’t even compare to how gorgeous Bucky looked in their clip. They watched it in silence from beginning to end.

“That did turn out really hot.” Steve agreed, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder. The other was grinning and didn’t bother taking his eyes off the screen. He opened firefox and typed in the link to a porn website with such ease that Steve instantly knew that Bucky was a frequent visitor. Turned out he even had a not so discrete account under the name of BBarnes.

“What do we call it?” Bucky asked, fingers hovering just over the keyboard of the laptop.

“Well, add amateur like you said. And call it Captain America fucks the Winter Soldier. Clean and simple.” Steve suggested, Bucky started typing in the title, located the file on the computer and selected it. Then he hovered the mouse over the upload button.

“You sure?” Bucky asked one last time. Steve kissed him on his cheek and returned to his newspaper.

“Just upload it Buck.”

 

-

 

The clip went under the radar for three weeks, only gathering a few hundred views at first, half of which Steve was convinced was them themselves when they checked it out of curiosity, and the handful of times where they had started it to watch themselves when they were getting it on.

Then overnight it blew up. All of a sudden it was over gossip magazines, claiming that the tape had been leaked to which Bucky had felt the instant need to turn to twitter and tell the world that nothing had been leaked, but that they had chosen to upload it for the world to see, and they _love each other a lot thank you very much._

 

-

 

Steve’s phone vibrated in the middle of the night, making him whine. He had been sleeping lightly, and rolled over onto his back. Bucky was still sleeping beside him, not even having noticed. Steve grabbed his phone and pressed the button at the bottom to light up the screen.

His phone buzzed again in his hand, and Steve rubbed his eyes so he would be able to see what was being shown on the screen. Two texts from Tony. He tapped them and read.

**[02,17am] What did I tell you two about the internet and clouds?!**

**[02,17am] I am never sitting in that couch again!**


End file.
